


Tidal Wave

by starkind



Series: All The WIPs In One Place [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baywatch References, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, Loner Bruce Wayne, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: Six pairs of expectant eyes fell upon them. Fury pushed him forward as if to present him.“Everybody? I want you to welcome Bruce Wayne to Baywatch Malibu.”
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne, eventual Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: All The WIPs In One Place [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140476
Kudos: 9





	Tidal Wave

**Author's Note:**

> The GIF collection to this WIP is far more impressive than the actual fic. Until I figure out how to make a Baywatch-themed video out of them, have this unfinished AU instead. Sun, beach, and the classic 'strangers-to-lovers' Tony/Bruce spiel, nothing more.

The ocean.

He had traveled over 2.000 miles until it welcomed him in bright blue hues and waves crashing in the distance. For a while, he stood and squinted at the reflections on the water. With a deep intake of breath, he eventually proceeded to trudge onwards through the white sand, headed for the LA County lifeguard towers which spread out across seemingly endless miles of beach from north to south.

Malibu pier had been his chosen destination to work as a recurrent lifeguard during the peak summer season, to earn money for studying - and to get as far away from his hometown as possible. He had trained hard for more than six months prior to the examination and passed the 1.000-meter nonstop ocean swim among the top 10 swimmers.

The following, detailed physical examination at an LA County affiliated medical office included vision, hearing, strength, flexibility, and fitness testing. He had passed those, too, with flying colors. One rigorous 100-hour training course later, held over five consecutive weekends in spring, had finally brought him to California.

At the main lifeguard station, he was already expected. His new employer wasted no time on mindless small talk and cut right to the chase. “You work a minimum of 20 shifts per year. Summer schedules are full time, 5 days a week, 40 hours, with possible overtime. During the rest of the year, you make yourself available to work on an as-needed basis. Starting pay is $9 an hour, with a yearly increase of 50 cents. Got that?”

He nodded, face all serious. Lieutenant Nick Fury then grabbed him by the shoulders and escorted him into what looked to be a staff room. “This is your team of LA County lifeguards, providing beach safety and emergency medical services. They have specialized training for Baywatch rescue boat operations, underwater rescue and recovery, swift water rescue, cliff rescue, marine mammal rescue, and marine firefighting.”

Six pairs of expectant eyes fell upon them. Fury pushed him forward as if to present him. “Everybody? I want you to welcome Bruce Wayne to Baywatch Malibu.” Bruce scanned the people in front as Fury kept on speaking and pointing into the round. “Captain Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Donald Blake, and Natasha Romanov.” Each gave a nod in his direction; some more hesitant than others.

Afterward, he was handed a batch of clothes. Among them were short-sleeved and long-sleeved polo shirts, volley swim trunks and board shorts, windbreaker pants and jackets, rashguards, and a multitude of accessories. Coming from poor financial conditions after being orphaned at the age of 10 and growing up with foster parents, Bruce never had called that many clothes his own.

Arms full, he followed Fury down the corridor into the locker room and got shown where to put his stuff. “Make use of the rest of the day to get acquainted. Working hours start as of tomorrow.” With that, Fury was gone. Bruce stared down at the bright red volley trunks before he began to unbuckle his belt and slipped out of his chinos.

He returned to the staff room wearing a navy polo shirt and hovered in the back by the water dispenser, taking in his surroundings. On the wall hung a poster displaying the crew's motto: 'Watch the water, stay in shape, do the right thing'. It was the most ridiculous thing Bruce had ever heard. Even worse was that post-it from Steve Rogers underneath, who apparently wanted them to repeat it each morning before patrol.

Said man then caught his pensive look and rose from his chair.

“Wayne? Come on, follow me for a brief patrol at the shore. Get you a first look at the local scene.”

~~~

They walked side by side through the warm sand, barefooted, which was pleasant enough. Bruce mentally kicked himself for not bringing a hat or a pair of glasses along. Rogers of course wore both against the onslaught of the midday sun. “Confidence comes from being up on the lifeguard stand all day, making announcements, and interacting with people. People look up to you on the beach, so you have to be a leader."

Walking along, Bruce nodded out of courtesy. He then got to learn how the man from Queens had made it to Captain in less than two years and now enjoyed giving out orders to his team and to anyone who was around. To try and come off less socially inept, Bruce licked dry lips and squinted at the water. “Do you have a lot of incidents around here?” Steve pushed his chest out as three young women walked past and nodded.

"Many people are resistant because they think that they don't need help, but they do. Basically, we have to deal with a lot of drunk, aggressive people or little kids who are panicking and pulling you underwater with them.” Bruce's face fell as he pondered those words, though Steve did not notice, busy scanning the area like the professional lifeguard he was. "Sounds rather difficult." Steve cast him a sideways glance.

“There's a certain point when you have to get yourself safe before you can save the victim."

He sounded firm. Bruce gave a noncommittal tilt of the head.

“Anything else I need to know?”

“No swimming, wading, surfing, or whatever permitted after sundown. That's the main rule.”  
  
With that, Steve's large palm slammed down on his shoulder.  
  
“Get ready for a great summer.”

~~~

The first days were beyond exhausting. Their team usually spent about an hour every day doing runs, swims, and different rescue scenarios. Bruce had to learn to quickly apply the hand signals for different types of rescue assistance to communicate between stands as well as a lot of first aid practice. He also came to learn about the people he was working with.

Clint Barton was a loudmouthed prankster while James Barnes and Donald Blake were more of the quiet kind, though maybe that depended on their company. Natasha was scary and came off as unapproachable, so Bruce kept his distance. Tony Stark was a whole different story since he basically threw himself in Bruce's face the first chance he got and introduced himself.

Without having to ask, Bruce soon came to know Tony originated from New York, used to make a living out of piloting speed boats and power crafts for tourists before becoming a lifeguard, and enjoyed maneuvering all kinds of vehicles. "If it's got an engine, I'm your man." When Bruce eventually got a word in their one-sided conversation, he asked about the peculiar change of career choice. Tony shrugged with a grin.

“Being a lifeguard is fun. There is a special, evil delight in blowing the whistle for adult swim, for instance. Also, anything left in the Lost and Found more than one week is fair game."

“That's all there is?”

Bruce sounded incredulous to slightly annoyed, to which Tony smirked. "Constantly stay hydrated throughout the day. Always have sunscreen on. Wear a hat and a t-shirt when it's really sunny. Anything else?" Tony stopped ticking off his fingers and squinted up into the air, apparently thinking of something to add. Bruce scowled. "I'm not a little kid, I know all of these things.” Tony grinned at his petulance.

"Oh, there's one more: If you hook up with another lifeguard, don't expect it to stay a secret."

At that, Bruce shook his head, snorted, and walked away.


End file.
